


Go With the flow

by Youmakestraykidsstay



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmakestraykidsstay/pseuds/Youmakestraykidsstay
Summary: Hello this is my First Work and i hope you all enjoy it ( english isnt my First language sorry )
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Go With the flow

Sometimes tigerstar Looks back at His Life and   
regrets. He regrets Not raising His Kits Not being a good Mate Not having patiently waited   
To become a Leader He Had everything He was deputy should have Just waited until she dies but nooo He was a dumb Mouse brain and Tried to kill bluestar even tough she was already undstable. He was Killed by firestar FIRESTAR THE KITTYPET GOT TO BE LEADER AND NOT HIM . He Took a deep breath after He was Killed  
He was pushed into a black Hole and His puneshment was to be unable to do anything and to His horror it was even deeper the puneshment everyday He regretted everything for .... ETERNITY


End file.
